Gary Oak
Bio Gary Oak is a playable character on Pallet and Lavender. He is the older brother of Daisy Oak and is very protective of her. During the events of Call of the Dead, Gary and Brock used a portal in order to look for a legendary far away land called Agartha. While searching for Agartha, the two became stuck in Shangri-La via a time loop. If Richtofen and his crew did not attempt to attain the Focusing Stone, Gary would have died in Shangri-La. Eventually, after in a time loop through the events of Moon/ Nuketown Zombies, they were released from Shangri-La by Richtofen. Pallet When returning to Kanto and his home town of Pallet, he found his Grandfather dead, with his sister and long-time friend Red alive. Determined to save his hometown, he and the 3 others try to survive in Pallet for as long as possible. He does seem sort of traumatized seeing his hometown completely destroyed by the zombie horde. Lavender Gary was skeptical about Lavender Town at first, but who wouldn't right? In Lavender, he laid his Raticate to rest after it gained severe injuries after battling Red. Gary and his Umbreon used to pay their respects on Raticate's death anniversery. Gary can be affected by the LTS and heard screaming cuss words and death threats at Red until it wears off. Character Opinions One time, while stuck in the Shangri-La loop, Gary telepathically spoke with Richtofen about his opinions on the other survivors. What Richtofen heard is listed here. Tank Dempsey- ''Heh, he sounds like a real bad***... Well, I guess he's ok then.'' Nikolai Belinski- ''Well, they do say alcohol is the demon drink. But, he's got jokes, too. I do pity what the vodka will do when it finally catches up with him.'' Takeo Masaki- ''Very honorable man. He deserves credit for his bravery and pride.'' Edward Richtofen- ''Um... yeah, of course your cool, Richtofen!'' Samantha Maxis- ''Crazy little girl... She reminds me of my sis a bit, you know? Well, my sis didn't control a zombie horde, or try to kill us. A little girl can't have the knowledge really to use zombies effectively at that age. When she gets older, she'll be one crazy person to handle.'' John F. Kennedy- ''I thought he got shot! He's a good man, though.'' Richard Nixon- ''My man, Tricky Dick. He's ok, but that Watergate thing really screwed him up.'' Fidel Castro- ''I'm not saying he's a good or bad person, but I respect his character.'' Robert Mcnamara- '' 'I don't like nerdy people too much... 'Sarah Michelle Gellar- '' '''Heh, is she single? Gramps would probably kill me if I dated a celebrity.... Unless I was one myself of course. '''Micheal Rooker- ''Never seen his movies, so no comments.'' Danny Trejo- ''Dual machetes, hell yeah! '' Robert Englund- ''I liked his movies , but why do the other celebs he's with treat him like the kenny of the show?'' Abigail "Misty" Briarton- ''I hope she's single too! Nah, but in all seriousness, her and Dempsey would make a perfect couple. Just give em' a six pack of Juggernog and boom! We got a perfect couple. Wait, don't me and Brock know a Misty?'' Samuel L. Stuhlinger- ''I get bad vibes from this guy, man.'' Russman- ''I pity him. He's pretty old, homeless and is stuck fighting zombies with a super nerd, hot chick who hates him and a creepy fat pedo. If I had money like that and knew him before all this, I'd buy him some things in a heatbeat. No homo, man.'' Marlton- ''If Mcnamara is nerdy, then this guy is super nerdy. He's like his descendant or something. Him and that girl have a crush on each other, I think.. Well, let's see how it works out, and if it does, I'll give him a Double Tap when I meet him.'' Red- ''Um.. he's my mans, yeah! It's not his fault Raticate died... I just gotta keep telling myself that.'' Gramps likes him better you say? Well, at least I visit my family. He's been on that mountain so long, but now he's finally here. It's weird seeing him around again... Brock- ''When I became a gym leader, he was the only one I can talk to. The female gym leaders always thought I was hitting on them or would be too shy to talk (Yeah, I get girls, bro.), Blaine is so far and Surge is kinda strange..(I think he's on steroids.)'' Which is also why we both have common interests in girls, exploration and gym leader duties. He's like a brother to me. Daisy- ''Don't touch my sister, Richtofen! I will make you BURN IN HELL IF YOU EVEN LAY A FINGER ON HER! Don't mess with my freaking family, got it?'' Trivia *He seems to like Brock, is skeptical of Red and protective of Daisy. *His quotes on Pallet seem to represent the internet meme of Gary Mother****ing Oak. *Gary is unfavored by his grandfather, who seems to like Red more. *Gary is very protective of his family. *He seems to like fully-automatic weapons. *His favorite perk is Speed Cola. *